Mixels (creature)
Mixels are a type of creature; the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned an element which are divided into tribes: ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live in the Mixels Land. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin the fun in the Mixels Land. Characteristics Traits Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. They are big or small, cute and crazy creatures. Powers The Mixels can combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using these strange objects called the Cubits. However, Mixels still have some powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Known Mixels NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the magma wastelands near the Mixel lands' core. They are red in color. *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey in color. *Seismo** *Krader* *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* * Volectro*** * Zaptor** Frosticons Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. *Slumbo** *Lunk*** *Flurr* Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Chomly*** *Gobba** *Jawg* Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Hoogi*** *Footi** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Wizwuz*** *Mesmo** Orbitonz *Nurp-Naut *Rokit *Niksput Unknown-tribe *Burnard *Flamzer *Meltus Glowkies *Globert *Vampos *Boogly Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new powers. *All of the Series 2 tribe names begin with F. *The Series 3 Mixels use a lot more black on their bodies in comparison to the Series 1 and 2 Mixels. *In Calling All Mixels, all of the tribes are lost and have to be reunited by Flain. *When asked about the Mixels, Rob Sorcher stated “What I love about the show is that we knew we had these great characters with fantastic combination possibilities, but we didn’t know what they would do, what they would sound like,” says Sorcher. “What really amuses me now is how these stories are playing visually. Both David and John are not really verbal guys, so they came up with this hilarious caveman-type language for them. They use basic words and telegraph their sentences. They grunt things like, ‘Taste good. Me go there!’ Of course, we also hired great voice actors like Tom Kenny, but the whole caveman-type language of the Mixels really makes me laugh.” *The LEGO models were designed before the animated ones. *In the Mixed Up Special, all of the Mixels (excluding the Series 1-2 tribe leaders and Series 3) temporarily turn into Nixels (zombified versions of themselves) through the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. *According to Footi, Mixels have hearts, which means they are organic creatures. To add on to this, they all have organic tongues. **However, they may be mechanical on the outside (metal shells), which means that they are cyborgs. Proof that suggests this includes Teslo's volt-o-meter, and jets and visible gears on various Mixels. ***In one scene in Epic Comedy Adventure, Kraw's eye was bloodshot. This means that Mixels actually have blood. *** Mixels have feelings, proof is seen in the Calling All Mixels minisodes where some mixels can be happy or upset. Gallery Mixels_Gang.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg imagesCA3FFZXF.jpg LOOOOOOL.jpg Mixels series 3 by masterofgaburincho-d7hxwwl.png Mixels.PNG PARTY!.jpg|PARTY! That akward moment.png Happy leaders.png Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Mixel tribes Category:Tribes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series One Category:Series two Category:Series Three Category:Series four